1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an orthodontic instrument, and more particularly to an orthodontic instrument for dispensing elastic wire-retaining bands, which are used in attaching arch wire to the wire-support brackets attached to a patient's teeth, for adjusting and repositioning the teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are being encountered in attempting to provide a suitable means for applying orthodontic elastic bands to arch-wire brackets that are secured to a patient's teeth during the orthodontics process.
In most cases in the past, orthodontists have found that the conventional method of attaching the small-diameter elastic retainer bands to arch wire brackets is very unsatisfactory. Heretofore, forceps or hemostats have been used to grip the elastic bands and apply tension as they are being hooked and stretched around the opposite projecting cleats that form part of the arch-wire brackets. This well-established procedure is extremely tedious and time-consuming for the orthodontist, and is an uncomfortable experience for the patient. Also, it can be hazardous, since it is not uncommon for forceps or a hemostat to accidentally slip and release the elastic band within the patient's mouth, at times resulting in the patient swallowing the loose band. Furthermore, a bracket can be knocked loose from the tooth.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, various instruments have been tried with varying success. As examples of some known devices the following United States patents are mentioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,861 to Hoffman discloses a dental band pusher and adapter instrument which includes a handle having an extended shank. The outer free end of the shank is provided with a pusher member and an oppositely disposed adapted member for manipulating the band on the teeth.
Another Hoffman patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,031, relates to an orthodontic spring-clip-fastening system whereby elastic bands are eliminated as a retaining means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,940 to Skilliday discloses an orthodontic instrument for applying elastic arch wire-retaining rings. This device comprises an elongated handle terminating at one end thereof in an omegoid tip portion arranged to releasably hold the elastic band or annulus while it is being stretched and applied to the opposite ends of the supporting bracket, so as to retain the arch wire therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,374 to Kurz is also designed as an elastic-band applicator which includes a U-shaped tubular housing, so that when the housing is inserted into the mouth of the patient the end of the housing may be placed against the lingual surface of a patient's tooth.
Another patent to Kurz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,236, discloses an orthodontic instrument for applying elastic ligatures that includes a disposable cartridge which services as a dispenser member, a housing for receiving the cartridge, a spring-biased pusher member slidably mounted in the housing to engage the rear elastic of the stack to push the stack toward the forward end of the cartridge, so that the forward elastic moves along an enlarged end portion of the cartridge, a plurality of push rods extending along the cartridge under the ligatures with the ends of the push rods engaging the forward ligature, and including a release means for moving the cartridge reciprocally with respect to the housing, so as to force an elastic over the enlarged end of the cartridge.